As is generally known, in recent years it has become a more popular practice to gasify biomass resources (biological resources such as construction debris and fragments) and use it as fuels. And gasification of biomass is usually done by downdraft type gasification furnace (see, for example, patent literature 1), or updraft type gasification furnace (see, for example, patent literature 2), however, both types of gasification furnaces produce relatively large amount of tar and clinker during gasification of biomass resources. The existing gasification furnaces are ones hard to control its furnace temperature (ones wherein thermal runaway sometimes occur).
Moreover, gasification of biomass resources is usually done by reforming dry distillation gas generated by the gasification furnace in a reformer (a reforming furnace, a reforming machine). However, the existing reformers (see, for example, patent literature 2 and 3) are ones that require electrical energy or fuel in order to operate.